The Song
by heya brittana emaya lover
Summary: Brittana . Santana finally found the one girl she's been looking for ... Brittany all these years and just by one song from one band (2AMClub saturday night) they will be friends , but if feelings get involved will they break their friendship? or will they fall for each other? keep in mind i made santana a bit rockerish (Santana POV)
1. Saturday Night

Chapter 1; Saturday Night

_I was at black alley club where the songs were good and the drinks were awesome and the girls were hot . But this one girl caught my attention she had piercing blue eyes and gold star blond hair and the perfect dancing body i'd say she is taller than me but then again i have no clue but she gave me a look that said yeah i know Im the shit and i look hot she had red as ketchup converse green as an apple shirt and blue as the sky jeans not similar to what i had on i had on a short dress that was black with pale white leggings and also black high heels ,this song that was catchy song i guess from a band named 2 am something but it went like this for as long ,long as i can remember ... isn't it bad you've been a good victim you thought i was worth it you act like i would listen and maybe you were right at one point some day... it had some rap in it but it was good and it kept play and i was rocking to the beat but then again i need to talk to this girl the one who caught my attention so i walk up to her i get nervous but i notice the drink she had a vodka soda to be exact so i start like this hey beautiful what are you drinking and can i buy you more of it ... i got no answer i was getting worried but the she gave me the biggest smile that was filled with warmth and something else that i cant put my finger on it but whatever so she said a vodka soda i already knew but i really wanted to talk to her so then the song passed it was different this time from another group i don't know who it but its an okay song it kept playing but i ask her for her name and she says softly Brittany ,Brittany Pierce what yours? i said Santana Lopez so can i buy you more of you'r drink? i asked she smiled and said yes, when she told me to sit down next to her, I was on Cloud Nine which reminded me of that song from Evanescence . The same band showed up again this time with a more catchy song and catchy beat yet again has a bit of rap . The lyrics went like this: "How many more Saturday nights do you have left to run free? You got your woman waiting outside, when will you go and make her comfy...Now I can be your asshole, I can be your man I hold the rest of the night in my hands. I can dial the right I can dial the wrong. I can give you what you like or I can take you her home i don't really know i've been drinking i don't really show what I'm thinking ... I finally got the balls to ask her out to dance with me the song kept playing and when i ask hey brittany can you dance with me i like this song? she goes okay but keep in mind you don"t know if I'm available she teased ... moments went by and we were found in the dance floor laughing and dancing but i could not take my eyes off of her i kept checking her out every time when i told her to show her , her moves BOY DID SHE SHOW THEM! then the biggest thing happen ... _


	2. The Biggest Thing

chapter 2; the biggest thing ...

brit-brit i whispered in her ear it gave her a shiver she smiled and said i love the new nickname she was so so _beautiful _she then said yeah i said you were gonna tell me something but you got cut of by that stupid trouty mouth guy . her eyes get a darker shade of blue and breaths out thats my best friend . _oh shit !_ i am in troubs i thought to myself but then again i don't know if she's team rainbow so i ask her have you ever had any _boyfriends _ i ask with caution but then she answers a yes and that she has had girlfriends too then she asked me the same question _ oh shit oh shit i thought _ to myself there was a dry lump in my throat i said i only date girls she was blushing but hey i don't mind she the whispers in my ear _hey san do you wanna maybe ditch this place and go to my house _? my heart stop or at least skipped a few beats but hey i don't mind the offer i told her_ um is this a booty call cause if it is ..._ she quickly said no i just want to get to know you better and with out any of this racket so i said yes moments later ...i got my Corvet 1993 her jaw drop just to say and i toke her to her house she says she got sam to take her to the black alley club so she told me the address so i can go but then we stood at her front door and we stopped and looked at each other she leaned closer to me but _ why? _ was my question until her eyes meet mine and then she gazed to my lips my breath is caught in my throat but then she looks down and says she's gonna open the door so i waited and as we enter the house i grab her by the wrist and i said i know this is crazy but i really like you and Im gonna kiss you now _in my head what the hell am i saying i need to stop _but the i inch closer and closer and so does she but then i feel her warm lips around mine _yessss i thought to my self i finally kissed her _ so we stopped and started talking about which shcool she went to she said WMHS i told her i went to the same which is true but i was a cheer leader then i heard the song the one at the club it playing somewhere and the i find the source it the radio _i_ _don't really show what Im thinking i don't really know i've been drinking _then out of nowhere she grabs my neck and starts kissing me i died into her touch its so gental and tender as we fight for command i start to listen to the song and the meaning and say how luckly I am and how i am not gonna ruin anything or anyone i stopped the make out session and told her i need to know about you missy so we started talking again and then i finally know the name of the song its saturday night from 2AMClub man are they good and then it hit me because of this song i am here with brittany and i don't want to be anywhere else but here in her arms in her grabs at her sight in her side anything and anywhere that is Brittany Pierce and with that i interrupted her and began kissing her she told me she knew me from and amy winnehouse concert and loved me at first sight i just started to kiss her harder and then the rest was untold ...


	3. The Next Morning

Chapter 3; next morning

I woke up with the beautiful blonde next to me... _brittany _she was tucked under my chin from last night she held me tight like if i were to leave she would wake up and cry ... THANK GOD I FOUND HER i thought the love of my life i found out the name of the song i fell in love with and the new band too! it was saturday night from 2AM Club i bought their album off of iTunes and well i loved them then i heard a sniff its from brit-brit i said morning love she laughed she said something but was muffed by the sheets we were on then we spoke again about our pasted and well we got to know each other

now . but the next thing broke me she said she just wants to be friends I got up from the bed crying at this point why would she tell me that if we just sleep together just a few hours ago i yelped out **_ why what did i do_** she didn't answer i was now worried that i was a one night stand great the girl i love or found for the matter of fact doesn't like me she wore a broken smile _as if saying this hurts me just as much as you are right now_ i didn't care anymore the night before we traded numbers so i guess ill be deleting that soon she whimpered i hate seeing her sad but then i am mad at her but i've learned that i cant stay mad at her not for a second but the she said crying out don't leave but i was already picking up my stuff with out a fight i kept on getting my clothes on and just finding my shoes until she came and wrapped her arms around me i died again NO i need to stay strong i cant fall for her now not again so what did say was no brittany you broke me then she let go and fell to the floor crying i gave up i sat down on the floor next to her i said brit why the need to be friends if we know each other and then slept together a few hours ago it took her forever to answer she told me that she wanted to be friends first then be all mine i told her we know each other now so why not go now then she said she had a boyfriend the i broke the last straw i got up and told her to don't look for me don't text me don't call and don't try and find me i growled the she broke out in sobs then i got up and walked out just like that i drove in a furious mode BOY WAS I MAD AT HER and her not telling the truth_ what the hell_ was that for god people then i got a text from brit -brit i just threw my phone to the back seat the i hear it ringing _how many more saturday nights do you have left to run free you got your woman waiting outside when will go and make her comfy i was her ... her ringtone i put for her ..._ i just pulled over and stared crying sobbing actually to be honest but then I turned around and headed for her house GOD I AM SO WHIPPED i got to her opened her house then what i found was horrible i found her on the floor crying i only left her an hour a go and i go next to her i threw myself at the ground next to her and you know what i found a Brittany Pierce crying with blood around her face and lips then at her stomach someone or something was hitting her till she bleed and now i am more than furious and outraged and i will find the son of a bitch that did this to her she said to me that her boyfriend blake hit her because he found out what she did and then she said it was over between them too and that she was single but then she started crying of pain i took her to the hospital and then they came with the result that they will press charges to blake and that she will need stitches and some bandages for her cuts and bruises and told the doctors thank you and paid the bill brit-brit just sat there thanking me over and over i captured her lips in mine to shut her up and told her i will take care of her from there on and that no one or nothing will hurt her that i will be with her from there on and i wont walk out on her or hurt her and also that maybe we can be friends with benefits or maybe just friends and then i kept going on on about friends till she kiss me to shut up and she said that we can be friends maybe with benefits maybe just friends and for sure that we will build a partnership as in girlfriends my heart skipped a beat and i said was okay let me take you home


	4. After The Trial And Well He's In Jail

Chapter 4 ; After the trial and well he's in jail

HAHAHAHA VERY FUNNY SAN YOUR NOT GOING TO HIT HIM JUST CAUSE OF THAT HES ALREADY IN JAIL whatever brit-brit i said he's gone and i am very very happy its been two whole months that i've lived with brittany its fun but i always sleep in the guest room when really i just wanna cuddle with her till we sleep but then again were friends only friends but tonight i'm gonna sneak into her room and tell her that everything is fine because believe it or not i can hear her panting from a nightmare from down the hallway of her house so the night comes early as always but then my heart drops when i see her walk into the kitchen she's wearing an over size t-shirt i gave her and well no pants and those long beautiful legs are showing pull yourself together Santana you need to keep your head PG mode i thought anyways i need to surprise her when she sleeps tonight ... three hours later i sneak into her room and guess what i found heaven thats what i found she is lying on the bed on her side of the bed so i get in and well i snaked an arm around her and whispered in her ear this..._ i love you and i always have ever since i first saw you and i promise i will take care of you and protect you from any harm ... _i feel her move next thing you know i'm in heaven and well she kissed me and said me too and well the rest was untold and the next morning was round two i know i know i'm supposed to keep my head PG but hey thats what happened and thats the truth so that past our second round so then she told me that she was finally ready for our relationship but that we have to take it slow like two months and then we will be able to go on our first date but then she acted like if we are in a love scene but the again i love every minute with her every second and every hour and every day until i die i will love her and thats what i told her but then the phone rings its Blake and he's calling B to tell her he's sorry i quickly got the phone and yelled in spanish ;** FUCK OFF YOU LITTLE BITCH I HATE YOU SHE DOSEN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE YOU SON OF A BITCH YOU GO NEAR HER AND I WILL GET YOU FIND YOU FIRST THEN MAYBE RIP YOUR BALLS OFF THEN KILL YOU **brit-brit got the phone and told him sorry but thats the truth and she leaving him forever and she's in love with me and not him anymore GOD it good to hear her say those words to him i can imagine his shit face right now ah i never meet the guy but he sure does look like an asshole and for sure i will never let him near my brit-brit again after what he did to her i think i'm not letting anyone near her un less she needs or wants them to but then were not dating but i promised her and i keep my promises and then that what i told her was all true and then she hung up and smiled at me and said are you jealous and i said yes i'll never let him near you unless he gives you money or some shit but other than that a foot near you and he's dead meat i told her then she barked in laughter those beautiful sky blue eyes beautiful as always but thats the thing about love it always tricky but all i know is i'm willing to spend everything and everyday with Brittany Pierce


	5. Those Beautiful Blue Eye

Chapter 5 ; Those Beautiful Blue Eyes

Well the morning passed and well we got dressed and she spoke to me about this mornings incident with Blake and well she made fun of me just because i was jealous and then when i confirmed that i was she was barking more like hallowing in laughter those blue eyes like the sky were fill with tears of laughter and well i told her this _; the only reason why i am jealous is because this beautiful woman in front of me is going to be mine and i really cant wait but i will because i am for sure that when she is mine that i am going to be really but really whipped and maybe i am going to be more in love that anyone thinks _she was blushing and well i was sitting in the couch and she straddle my leg and sat in my lap and told me;_ that she'll do the same but that she is sure that i will be more in love with than she will but she joked and then said that she will love me more _ i chuckled and said no because i am going to love you more and well she shut me up by kissing me and well diving her tongue into my mouth and then thats when i know i died and then what i did was out of no hurry but of course i picked her up with i have no idea with what strength and drag her to our room and well guess what that was our third round like i said (PG mode Santana) HA but i cant believe that it was already 7 PM when we were done will that was long but then i has a very very beautiful sleeping beauty under my chin and well she woke up and said _ what time it and why am i not making food _ i laughed and said it was now 7:10 in the night and that i will want her to stay under my chin forever and then the song came on i put my iPhone on shuffle for the music and well saturday night came on and guess what brit-brit did she cuddle into me and said that she is ready to have a relationship with me and well i said_ were not in the friends and benefits stage anymore ?_ she chuckled and said no were are not officially dating yet until you ask me out she teased and then it was the next thing that scared her i got in one knee and told her Brittany .S Pierce will you go on a date with me to new york and blurted out the surprise she was beaming with excitement and she jumped me and well she kissed me and yelled out YES YES YES YES YES ! an well then again ROUND FOUR then it was mid night that we were showered even that was hard i cant like **CAN NOT **get my hands off of her well then we ate i order take out and well paid for it she ate like if her life depended on it and then asked me when are we going to New York i told her tomorrow and start packing she laugh and said nice Santana Lopez is the best at joking i stud up and said i'm not joking i already have my bags packed in my room oh and wear something nice because were going on first class she just stud there mouth opened and then she grab me and then kissed me a thousand times and then she went and stared to pack and then we went got our outfits ready for our big day tomorrow and then it was like 3 in the morning and then we went to sleep to be ready at like 8 in the morning for our trip but what she does not know that is that i am taking her ice skating at the Rockefeller , eat dinner in the empire state building , and well i'm going to take her to a play if she wants to and then i am going to as her to be my girlfriend and of course in one knee in front of everyone but then i'm going to tell them that it is not a proposal and well _ other _ surprises are in store...


	6. The Biggest Surprises Part 1

Chapter 6 ; The Biggest Surprises Part 1

well well is int Santana Lopez i turned and i was in shocked who i saw Quinn Fabray my god you look hot i told laughing she looked at brittany and said well is she a friend or _ girlfriend_ i told her can it Fabray she smiled and said okay introduce me okay okay i said well brit-brit this is my best friend and _ HEY LOPEZ _and her annoying what is he again oh thats right her husband whats up Puckerman he laughed and said nothing where are you going in this airport and well who is that i looked at him and then said Quinn this is my friend **_ friend _**they said in unison i blushed and said yeah what and they looked at me then at brittany and said you guys should date like right now Santana ask her out now i looked at them then at brittany should we tell them and then they both said in unison tell us what were in a date right now i'm taking her to New York they looked in awe and said NEW YORK THATS LIKE A 4,000 DOLLARS i laughed and said 3,000 and then said i have the money remember my house back in high school they still looked in awe and i said okay got to go guys love you and they said bye and hugs us but Quinn grabbed me and said go make her yours just like the song from 2AM Club i thought make you mine... i began to sing and she said you know that band i nodded a yes and ran to catch up with B and well we got to the gate got in first class and just waited for our destination they served food drinks and well naps as funny as is seems and well for an hour it seemed forever we went out and well in mean time we waited for our lugged and waited for her second surprise NO WAY SAN YOU DID NOT GET ME A LIMMO i laughed she hugged me and then kissed me we got in side and she went crazy and was happy like beaming happy then we took the the rout to the four seasons hotel 35,000 a night and were staying a week so its like i am shitting money right now but hey i for sure as hell love her i told her what hotel we were staying at and she looked at me like if i was crazy SAN thats 35,000 a night what are you thinking i told her yeah wait till you see our suite once we got there she was looking at me as if i was crazy as hell first then she looked at me with the most beautiful smile and eyes oh god am i WHIPPED the moments later she is like at first what type of a two bedroom suite is all the way up in the 52 floor then i told her i was gonna blind fold her she said _okay ?_ then once i did it we got to our room and well it was the room number was 52501 and when i got in i gasp at the penthouse i mean yeah i've been in one but this was different it was the most amazing thing in my life the seats were a beautiful brown ,yellow and red leaf color the dinning table was huge then i said to myself how in gods name did i pay this oh well that was you get for being a bit rich but the place is huge it is like 1,500 s.q f.t and you have a 360 view of the whole freaking New York even the dam bathroom and everything is either marble of like a stone material with a classic wood feature but once i let go of the blind fooled B , B screamed and yell at me a said am i crazy for doing all of this for her for spoiling her i said THATS BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE ,WHIPPED BY YOU she looked at me then hugged me then kissed me a thousand times i explored the hotel room with her she pointed out that there is one bedroom and then she said are we taking things slow with a questioning eyebrow then i looked at her and said yeah i know i'm sleeping at the couch i wanna give you the king size bed she looked at me and said yeah you are whipped moments later... then we got ready for tomorrow theres more surprises she doesn't know about but for sure it was round five but then again it meant something i didn't know but she looked at me too as if it meant something ,i ended up sleeping with her just by looking at her beauty tomorrow will be the big day i take her to other surprises ... and that was my night

A.N; hope you like it


	7. The BIggest Surprises Part 2

Chapter 7; The BIggest Surprises Part 2

we woke up and well she woke me up with sweet lady kisses i order room service and dam was the food and coffee good then the radio went on and the song came out well the rap part of make you mine ..._ walked around the gravel too i was like i never knew you there and i can tell but looking was too hard to do if you came to my side probably sunshine but i don't deserve her take her home and make the sun mine but i stay way at home knowing that ill never know only something beautiful will change the brightest of the glow i don't wanna go blind so i go find another dark place for a good time ... _she laughed while i was dancing to the beat i told her don't you remember the time we met and i was trying to be cool she said yeah but you were drunk she was talking about the Amy Winehouse concert and it was true though we did meet but i was too drunk to remember but then i told her that i love her now and that nothing will change in the future she kissed me and said what are going to do today are we heading back? i laughed and said i booked this place for a whole week and the room it self is 50,000,000 and for a week it is 357,000,000 dollars she repeated it out loud a thousand time then kissed i mean like attacked me with love and i just fell deeper in love with her she stop and said how much was the flight included with the price of this hotel room i said 350Million with a 21 some where in there i don't know all i know is that i wanna give you everything you ever wanted she paused then looked at me so you where listening to my conversation with sam weren't you i nodded a yes and she jumped up and said out loud and proud SANTANA LOPEZ I HAVE NEVER MET ANYONE SO WHIPPED LIKE YOU ARE AND I AM PROUDLY SO BE YOURS UNTIL WE ARE OFFICIALLY GIRLFRIENDS i looked at her dam i am whipped but what she doesn't know is that next week i am taking her to Disney and i mean ALL parks and a penthouse suite to Disney's Animal Kingdom Lounge so then we got out of the hotel and i took her to go eat a a pizzeria in time square she was looking at everything in awe and well we got to my favorite pizzeria which is called Fagmila and well we order cheese and well we ate it she loved it though and then we headed to central park so she could feed the ducks i call specially the range of the park so i could ask them to gather ducks and if were able to feed them when we got to the park i asked for the range Mr Jones and when he showed up he was happy to see us he pointed us to the ducks and i surprise B with the ducks and bread and well she was beaming with excitement we finished with the ducks and i took her to go the liberty lady and well she loved it the history and everything and well i took her to the theater and asked her if she likes plays she said no i said thank god so we went to the hotel and then she looked at me with that look she had on before but her eyes are filled with lust and well she kissed me she is always the first to make the move isn't she but i took her to the bed room and then i told her why are you so beautiful then she looked a me she said wait a minute you should look at yourself i told her no your the only beautiful person i see here in this room and i hope you'll want to marry me someday she looked at me with the eyes full of lust and then she kissed me she sat me down in the bed and straddle me and i laid down on the bed ready for her to love me like she has done want me like she has done and well that was the best night of my night next morning will be even better

A.N ; i forgot to tell you guys this is my first time writing a fan fiction if you have any ideas or thoughts please write a review i would also like to know if it to sappy and etc. i would also like to know if you like it :D


	8. The Biggest Surprises Part 3

Chapter 8; The Biggest Surprises Part 3

we woke up got dress and i took B to the Rockefeller ice skating arena , center or place i don't know and i don't care what it is called all i know is that she will be happy .Later... we got there mind you it was like 8:00pm cause well it romantic yes i know you might think i am a sap right now but whatever i just really want to win her heart and like i said i cant wait till she's mine ah i will love that feeling of hugging her when i want kissing her when i want to do anything i want with her when we showed up and the Rockefeller center and well she was screaming with excitement at first she wanted to ice skate but then she didn't know how to skate so like in every movie i had to teach her but the best part is that she kissed me in front of everybody god did that feel good but we ice skated and well our reservation was at like 10 so well have a bit of fun in the ice rink and then is the big thing I'm gonna do , moments later we were at the empire state building eating and then we were all just waiting everybody was looking at me they knew what i was doing cause i told them to tell everybody that and that it is not a proposal and well i don't want people freaking out when its not the real thing but hey its gonna be original but also i am scared she will rejected me i mean come on she's been kissing me and well we slept together like a bunch of times already and well i hope she will say yes i mean i even bought a ring for her to keep sort of a promise ring but not really cause it doesn't really mean any thing the guy place it right where it was suppose to be and well the food was coming in like half an hour its my time to shine but in the mean time i am talking to her about marriage i asked her will she want to get married with a guy or a girl she answered like this ;_ i would be happy to have children made by my DNA but i would want to marry someone that i love not by if they can produce children with me _oh i said and she looked up and she told me like this _ your actually the first girl i really feel free with and like i can do anything even fly if its possible _ GREAT! she's got me blushing and well i said you got me feeling things that i thought i would never feel and her i am deep in love with you and well i hope that you will chose me later on in life to get married but then i cant give you what you want with children then she looked up from her plate looked me good in the eyes and the told me _Santana Lopez you are the most amazing person i have meet and i am glad for you to be her by my side like at all times and maybe just maybe i am head over heels like you are right now but all i know is that i am glad you took me here cause now i know what i want in the future and thats you..._ she had tears of joy when she was telling me those things and well thats when i got the ring that DOES NOT MEAN ANYTHING ! and i got down in one knee and well everybody knew what i was going to do the next few minutes which is propose to her to be my girlfriend and well i got the balls to speak and well i came up with this _; Brittany s. pierce i loved you from the first time i saw you from the first moment we kissed to the first time we slept together and well i love you then i still love you now i promise i will not leave you hurt you and put you in harms way and i will i mean i will take care of you of every minute to hour of my life i will protect you and well these two months that i've been with you was the greatest but what i am about to ask you is not to marriage but for you to be my girlfriend and well i promise ill be the greatest one to you so what do you say oh and the ring is a present _and then thats when i knew that i was holding a breath i did not know about and that so was everyone that was watching waiting for her answer and well she didn't answer right away so i am really nervous

A.N; Please wirte a review


	9. The Answer YESNO

Chapter 9 ; The Answer _YES/NO _

she was crying again but really hard this time i don't know why but she is i think it is from joy but then i looked down at my hands then i whispered _the RING _then when i looked up she said a low yes then thats when i was happy truly happy then out of nowhere our song came on well my favorite song which i will dedicate right a bout know (_now i can be your asshole i can be your man i can dial the right i can dial the wrong i can give you what you like or i can take her home i don't really know i've been drinking i don't really show what i'm thinking ...) _then i got up from my position and well i kissed her with a lot of passion then i told her do you remember this song she nods i said it was the first time we meet and well also the first time we made out and well slept together she nod again then we finished eating i paid for the dinner and well we went to the hotel when we got up there was another surprise for her... moments later we were in the elevator for the hotel what she doesn't know is that i got her a dance studio here in new york and that this penthouse is now our house i surprised you there didn't i eh? well now it is the second biggest thing i'm going to ask her tonight is to move in with me here in new york and well ill show her , her dance studio i bought for her so seconds become minutes and then poof were in my home which she does not know about yet when we reach the door to the now apartment i open and i was nervous she saw it she told me _ nervous much she said with a smirk _i said no babe just think a lot then she got up close and told me well stop thinking and tell me whats up in that head of your then she kissed me with passion and then when we need air i told her to sit down she did then following with a questioned face then i told her this ;_ brit i know i just asked you the question for you to be my girlfriend and well i wanna ask you something we've been together for what 5 months now and well i finally got the balls to ask you this will move in with me here in this penthouse and i also got you a dance studio so you can teach people how to dance and stuff _ she was quite she was then looked at me as if i was nuts then she got up and said where are going to move though then i told her here i bought this didn't you here me when i told you this she looked at me then yelled **_ WHY DO YOU LOVE ME SO MUCH I SO OWE YOU ALL OF THIS AND OF COURSE I WILL MOVE IN WITH YOU HERE TOO SANTANA LOPEZ I LOVE YOU _** i didn't think she would be screaming with excitement and especially the last part but whatever i'm in love and i don't want to stop loving her this much but i know that she doesn't owe nothing and thats what told her she told me that i was crazy i said yeah crazy for you she laughed and said i was cheesy i told her i don't care and then i told her that i will show her , her dance studio tomorrow and well hope she will like it but then she jumped on me while i was in the couch we had a made out session and then well slept together and well she told me she love me i told her too our night that night was filled with i love you's , love , want , passion , and well other things but those were the most important and i have never been so happy in my life just when i thought my life sucked which ill tell you later much later about that

A,N; Please review i like to know how you guys feel about this story ,feel free to follow me on twitter my account name is mayaponce1


	10. The Other Surprise

Chapter 10; The Other Surprise

so i am a waken by my alarm which is monster by Paramore the lyrics come out and said you were my conscience so solid now you're like water and we started drowning not like we'd sink any farther but i let my heart go its somewhere down at the bottom ... it stopped cause well i got up and woke her up _B wake up come on babe wait did i just say babe shit ummmmm_... she woke up and kissed me and told me its fine to call me babe i told her okay love but lets go i have more surprises for you she said _more _ i said yup more lets get going she said fine where are we going i told her that it was a surprise that i am not suppose to tell her and she huff and said fineeee i said okay up and at em she laugh i told her to back at least a week of clothes she answered with a questioned face i told her come on hurry i took her to the air port and well we headed to orlando but of course Brit does not know about if we head to our hotel which is the animal kingdom lounge so when we get there we un pack and well she didn't know i got a penthouse for her again so lets just say round 1 in orlando so then we head to the little park they have and i tell B _hey B you know those birds are really just big fluffy magical ducks ..._ she looked at me and said i'm crazy then i said of course the cheesiest thing of life which is are you ready? wait for it ..._ no i'm just crazy for you _she laughed at me and well i blushed like an idiot she kissed me and i died at her touch AHHH i'm so whipped so then i tell her ..._ hey babe are you ready to go to one of the parks? _she said yeah sure so we head to magic kingdom and well we kissed in front of Cinderella's castle and she said well you know what we should take over Cinderella's castle and call it Brittana's castle i laughed and said yeah babe we should we did the fantasy first and of course Brit-Brit loved everything from Beast castle to Belle's reading to Gaston's Cabin of whatever its called so then we do tomorrow land and well lets just say B was was happy to ride speed way and well she beat me to the race then we head and do space mount to tell you this but i will never tell B i am scared to shit of roller coasters and especially if their in the dark so we ride it then we get of and do adventure land and all the rides then we head to frontier land lets just say i'm not happy that i have to ride the **FUCKING PICE OF SHIT **THAT IS CALLED SPLASH MOUNTAIN like if its a nice ride hells no theres a big ass drop at the end and that stupid ass rabbit that learns his lesson if it weren't for you we wouldn't be in this mess bitch so we ride it but i figure out that B is all so scared of this ride so now i have to man up and be her rock so as soon as this fucking rabbit gets to the pot or whatever she says san hold me San and we get to the drop and i say really loud B I GOT YOU and well in the picture we ended up kissing each other i don't know how it happened but it did and i am happy and buying the picture so i ask her if she wants to ride thunder mountain and lets just say i'm going to die of embarrassment if i shit my pants and so we head up and do the line once we get to the end we sit and wait and well that is the only ride i like from all the other shit there is here and so i ask B if she wants to do tomorrow land and i get a yes once we get there we ride everything and well he head back to the penthouse and well she took over the shower while i was laying on the bed then a few seconds later and boom i am meet with a wet Brit-Brit on me and well lets just say she ravished me and well round 2 in orlando and also the best way to end the best day i love her ...

A,N; okay tell me if you dont understand somethings ill explaine and feel free to follow me on twitter my username is mayaponce1 and let me know if you dont like some things ;)


	11. Tell Her That She Owns A Dance Studio

Chapter 11: Tell Her That She Owns A Dance Studio

We woke up i was really happy because i get to wake up with the one person i've ever really care about or you could say love, which that goes against one of my "phrases of life" which is to not really care about anything in life because if you open up to something or someone you'll just end up getting hurt over and over again. But for some weird ass reason i feel like i can open up to her and that i know she wont break my heart that we would grow old together and that i wont have to die of lonesome if she ever leaves because i just know that right at this moment and 7:30 in the morning that i love her i come to accept it that **I LOVE** **BRITTANY SUSAN PEIRCE **then my iPod all of a sudden started to play music and my old time favorite song and it goes like this...

_I am a question to the world_

_Not an answer to be heard_

_Or a moment_

_That's held in your arms_

_And what do you think you'd ever say?_

_I won't listen anyway_

_You don't know me_

_And I'll never be what you want me to be_

_And what do you think you'd understand?_

_I'm a boy, no, I'm a man_

_You can't take me_

_And throw me away_

_And how can you learn what's never shown?_

_Yeah, you stand here on your own_

_They don't know me_

_Cause I'm not here_

_Chorus:_

_And I want a moment to be real_

_Wanna touch things I don't feel_

_Wanna hold on and feel I belong_

_And how can the world want me to change?_

_They're the ones that stay the same_

_They don't know meCause I'm not here_

_And you see the things they never see_

_All you wanted I could be_

_Now you know me_

_And I'm not afraid _

_And I want to tell you who I am_

_Can you help me be a man?_

_They can't break me_

_As long as I know who I am_

_Chorus;They can't tell me who to be_

_Cause I'm not what they see_

_Yeah, the world is still sleepin while I keep on dreaming for me_

_And their words are just whispers and lies thatI'll never believe _

_Chorus;I'm the one now_

_Cause I'm still here_

_I'm the one _

_Cause I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

_I'm still here_

_I'm still here _

but during the whole song that was playing she was tossing and turing while i looked at her and well i just fell even more in love with her and when the song ended she look at me and well i dived in and kissed her senseless and lets just say round 3 in orlando so when we woke up again it was 9:30 am and then i saw Brit go to the restroom and when she came out of the restroom i told her to go to my luggage and find a pair of keys i had she went and found set of keys i had and then she looked at me quizzically and i gave her a smirk and told her this: _B i know you're gonna hate me for this or at least make me return it but thats the key to you're new dance studio _you should have seen her reaction it was priceless to say the least she jumped up on the bed and screamed at me this:**_SANTANA LOPEZ I AM SO HAPPY THAT YOU DID ALL OF THIS IM SO IN LOVE WITH YOU ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY_**. I felt fine and able to breath again after she said those words and then i said back: _hun anything for you_ then she kissed me and well i had to stop her unless she didn't want to go to any of the parks this time i took her to disney's hollywood studios and lets say we were singing ever type of disney princesses songs despite my taste in music which is old and new rock i love these songs and singing it with B is even better we rode Aerosmith rock'in roller coaster well our picture was hilarious but for some reason i really love this ride maybe i might get over my fear ah who cares so after all the rides and shows we did we went to go eat t rex lets just say the ice age part of the restaurant is KICK ASS ha i love it and the food oh don't get me started so after all the shopping we did in downtown disney i had a little fun wetting Britt in the little water park like thingys they have and well it was well pass 1am when we got to the hotel and well we passed out after round 4 and well i confessed my love for her and i was surprise when she said it back and thats how my day ended with those perfect little 4 words that make my heart flutter

A,N: the name of the song is im still here from the goo goo dolls and also review if you have anything to say or any ideas you want to give me feel free to review oh and feel free to follow me on twitter my username is mayaponce1


	12. The Amusement Parks Of Disney

Chapter 12; The Amusement Parks Of Disney

So during this whole trip we have been to only two parks i told Britt with a smirk the smirk was for all the obvious reasons that we spent a lot of the time in the hotel she had a cute laugh and well i was happy that i got to spend together i cant wait to return back _"home" (in new york may i add _) so she could see her new dance studio talking about dance we pull up in front of the park and got off the "tram" as they call it and well i didn't tell B but i bought her a Little Mermaid charm bracelet that has Ariel, Sebastian and Flounder and a little heart that says i love you i also bought her annual passes to all disney parks and well i'm gonna surprise her when we eat at aunt Annie's or as they call it the 50'S era cafe in the other park that we went to yesterday but i got off the subject but once we got out of the tram B got out and danced her way to the line that lets you buy the tickets but i pulled away and gave her,her ticket she was happy but then she notice it was an annual she jumped up and down when she saw it and kiss me senseless i had to pull back cause of our surrounding then i did what was best and i plugged my iPod on my ears and listen to some Aerosmith living on the edge she followed me into the park and guess where we went yup if you thinking what i'm thinking then your right animal kingdom and we saw every animal and rode everything then by the time we saw everything and did everything it was 5:00pm three more hours and we would have been kicked out of the park but luckily Disney's Hollywood Studios was on magic hour which is that the park is open an extra hour and well we went and then the best part was that B was confused again and she went to the ticket line again and i had to pull her to the entrance so we could go eat believe it or not but i was really hungry and i don't know about B but i'm hungry and i wants to get my eats on so i pulled her with a rush and got to the side of the park that has the restaurant and well we got there i was dying of hunger when they said an hour wait so when we got to the table i ordered quickly and got fried chicken and well she had a salad i felt like a pig when i dove into my plate and just ate then all of a sudden after the check we went out side to go and ride our favorite ride AEROSMITH she cried like a little kid that wanted something so we went on and then when we left the ride i she went to the restroom i don't know to do what but either way i felt the bracelet and once she came out i said this _B promise me that if i put this one you wont 1 hit me 2 tackle me to the ground and 3 yell at me _.And guess what Brittany did exactly everything i asked her not to do but even better she kissed me at the end when i gave her the bracelet and well we went to the hotel and ended the day with those 4 and 5 perfect little word

_i love you San_

_i love you too Britt_

_A/N you know what to do and as always feel free to follow me on twitter my username its mayaponce1_


	13. Flash Back Of Life

Chapter 13 : FlashBack Of Life

_Mija time for breakfast ... Voy Mami I was getting ready for school at the time when my mother called but today now that I'm 16 i wanted to tell my mom I'm but I have know clue how to even bring up the conversation like Mama necesito hablar contigo... I'm gay i don't think i should say it like that man now I'm all stressed out about telling her what should i do ill just call Quinn ... *picks up the phone and calls * *rings for a while* hello Q I need your help SANTANA COMIDA! what do you need san it like 6 in the morning i need your help in telling my mom that well you know the rest... San look just say it when it feels right and then after you say it you'll see the out come if anything you can sleep over here I'll even call Mia help you out _(my girlfriend at the time) _sure thanks Q you always know how to help me out *hangs up and turns around* Mierda me sustastes Mama Santana who were you on the phone with at this time of hour, Quinn mom. and what were you two talking about ... Mama puedes sentarte necesito hablar contigo sure mija whats it about mom i have been hiding this secret since i don't know when but i need to tell you something. okay? mija go ahead m-mom I-I'm gay HAHAHAHAHAH MIJA YA YO SAVIA ESO mother may i ask why are you laughing mija i knew once you started hanging out with Quinn and that girl Mia i knew you were and that was since when you were 5 years old . oh okay then so your fine with it si mija and who is your girlfriend ? mama don't get mad but Mia I KNEW IT YES YOUR FATHER OWS ME 10 DOLLARS what? you guys bet that i was gay and dating Mia well we already knew you are gay mija but we bet that you and Mia were doing something oh so there you are honey (my mom said) yup and Santana I'm fine with it but your grandmother wont i just wanted to let you know that oh okay then can you guys tell her for me sure sweetheart anything for you * mother bops Santana's nose* okay *smiles* thank you both no honey thank you to finally let us know okay (later on the day) hey Q my mom and dad know there cool with it hey babe did you hear ... yes i did and I'm very proud of you * presses butterfly kisses everywhere and small pecks on the lips * ugh guys stop being so cute with each other I'm right here then leave Q jesus _

_(Few years later )I'm heartbroken cause i lost the one person who actually made me wake up everyday just to see her or do my daily things i broken because i lost the one i has ever loved... my lover... may she rest in peace i love you Mia I'll always remember you as my first in everything ... * sobs in Q's arms * *_wakes up sweating* wow what a dream Babe are you alright B says yeah B i am, just a bad dream . more like my actual nightmare i held Britt tight in my arms after that

_**A/N you guys know what to do and my username on twitter is mayaponce1 and these are the translations **_

_**Mija = hun **_

_**Voy Mami = I'm coming mom**_

_**Necesito hablar contigo =i need to talk to you **_

_**Mija ya yo savia eso = hun i already knew that **_

_**Si mija = yes dear **_

_**and for those who know spanish i know i might of misspelled some things i can speak it but i cant write it *smirk face* and im sorry this chapter is sort of short **_


	14. The After Math Of The Dream

Chapter 14 ; The After Math Of The Dream

San are you okay? i heard B ask me again as i felt myself sweating for what felt like the fourth hundred time i wish i didn't have this nightmare or flashback whatever you want to call it i don't like talking about my feelings especially if it involves her it still hurts though even though i moved on it still hurts i just hope that ,that never happens to Britt i sort of have bad luck with girls but after Mia i just had hook ups and one night stands never a serious relationship with a girl and now look at me 6 years later and i still have these stupid ass flashbacks"Sanny please talk to me"i heard her say in to the crook of my neck the problem with that i told her is your gonna know some emotional things about me that i don't like sharing B then she said the most wonderful thin i hear in the past 6 years she told me she would wait till the end of the world for her to take car of me if it takes that long for me to open up to her and tell her A-Z then in that moment i remembered how we met and the one song that brought us together and because of that song i'm happy how the past few months have been and now is when i,m going to open up to her and thats exactly what i did i told her everything she ended up in tears after i told her everything she said i lived a sad life and that she's here now to help me with anything and thats when it stroke me and i said it i love you Brittany S. Pierce with all my heart she said it back and then from there on we made love but after i woke up she was watching me sleep then i told her you know Britt-Britt your the only one who actually got me to feel like i have a place in the world to live in she look at me with these eyes that says " in my heart and soul you'll always have a place and in my mind your my world "she ends up saying that B i told her she look up at me and i told her what was on my mind and it was what i said earlier and it was that i wanted her to be safe and that i didn't want anything to happen to my Angle then that Aerosmith song came playing in my head and then thats when i felt truly loved in the past 6 years this day this time i will always remember it i will remember it as they day that after those painful nights of crying and those painful memories will all go to rest with my once past love today i will make new memories with Brittany S. Pierce and i will have a feature with her and i will have kids with her i will marry her and i will grow old with her thats one that i promise when she saw me thinking she asked Santana do you have anything else to say and thats when i told her what i just said in my head and then she kissed me senseless and then we made love again but after that she told me if i didn't hide behind my "tough act" that i would be really sweet and romantic but she was the one and only that knew why i put the up an act she knows thats my only was to defend my emotions but she told me this " San i know i'm asking for a lot but can you trust me with your heart and i'll do the same with yours and i can promise you that i will never hurt you " i cried and said yes i will trust you but can you do me the favor and do the same with me she nodded yes and thats when i knew i had to tell her that i want her to be with me for ever and thats when i said out loud and she told me that she wanted the same ever since we met which if funny cause i wanted to do the same when we first met i had the feeling she would be a good hearted person and i was correct i will love her with all my heart each and every day from no on even thought i've been doing that since we met but still i will cherish her till i die hopefully in the feature i will be married and have kids with her and after our love confessions and other things we went to bed i told her tomorrow we head to NYC and live at the new apartment and she can start working on the dance studio and have kid over so she can teach them to dance a the things she does i know she'll be a good mom in the feature i love her a lot i think i'm saying that to much i am right ? well you know what i don't care because **I LOVE BRITTANY SUSAN PIERCE WITH ALL MY BEING **and once again she asked me what was on my mind and i told her exactly that and we went to bed to start a new day of memories, new love ,and a new light to life , and did i mention _love ._

A,N: I'm sorry if i made anyone cry i sort of did and also sorry for the delay i have exames at school and I've been really busy with stuff lately so once again i'm sorry and please R&R and if you want follow me on Twitter mayaponce1


	15. New Day New Memories

Chapter 15 ; New Day New Memories

We went off from the hotel and had a cab to head to the airport we had the same conversation about about the dance studio and how will she get the word around about the dance studio and how will she advertise i told her to not worry because I in all truth i had that part covered then all of a sudden my iPod goes off and a Paramore song goes on it called Ain't it fun the lyrics were flowing while i was searching for it and they go like this :So what are you gonna do

When the world don't orbit around you?

So what are you gonna do

When the world don't orbit around you?

Ain't it fun?

Living in the real world

Ain't it good?

Being all alone... i was singing along and then i notice B is also singing i love how she sort of likes my taste in music i'm glad she can handle my stuff and my problems just like i can with her even though she has a nice life i bet she has some dark secrets she doesn't let anyone know of not even her said brother Sam but i will respect the fact that she will tell me when she is ready but boy i cant wait if it feels good to let out my problems then i want her to feel the same as i did i want her to feel safe with me i want her to feel like she cant trust me i want her to feel as if i can protect her from anything and everything and that no matter what i will always help her with anything and if she troubled then i want to help out and relieve the stress that is upon her i want to help her in every way well getting on with my thoughts she asks me if we can go to the dance studio right after we pack and i said well of course its yours and you have the keys she kissed me and said thanks babe i said no problem ... moments later she packed like the flash well she good at other things and does them fast ... wanky! sorry i wasn't thinking PG well don,t hate me because you know she was doing the unpacking and it wasn't all to innocent either so yeah we fooled around for and hour got some rest and when it was 1 in the morning we headed for the dance studio and well lest say she was amused when she saw the billboard that advertised her studio and when she was inside the studio it was a different ball park she hugged me and kissed me and well she cried of joy and told me she loved me a millions of time and then she said something that was so not acceptable she is so dirty sometimes i have now clue where my innocent Britt is i said to her and well we had some fun but trust me we didn't fool around in the dance studio but we did have a make out session which trust me i wish it was more but then again we weren't in at the apartment we talked all night at the dance studio that we didn't even notice the sun was rising i pulled her up and took her to the roof i told her she was so beautiful and she was the love of my life then that Justin Timberlake song came up in my head but i ignored the lyrics because i was in my lovers arms and i was watching the most beautiful time of the day with the most beautiful person in my life im so happy i took the time to meet her and i took the courage to ask her to be my girl friend but what has been crossing my mind these months and days is marring her i want her to be my wife and i shall do it soon because that how much i love her i want her to have my children and of course i want her to have the life she has always wanted i'll take good care of her and i will stick with her through the best and the worst and everything in between i want her to feel as if she deserves this and i want her to feel loved and i want her to be the happiest person in the whole world i would do anything give up my soul my being my life foe her to laugh to sing to just be happy i would love to see her smile even if it kills me if i don't i just need her to be happy and ill be content and happy thats how much i love her

A/N Hey guys sorry for the wait i might finsh this story there is one last chapter and its the epilogug thanks for reading and please remeber this is my first fanfic ever please feel free to follow me on twitter mayaponce1


	16. 5 Years Later

Chapter 16 ; 5 Years later

Brittany S. Pierce do you take Santana Lopez as your lovely weeded wife B; I do and Santana do you take Brittany S. Pierce as your- YES I DO * everyone chuckles*look at me 5 years later i got the courage to ask her to marry me and now its the happiest day of my life oh and did i mention she is pregnant with twins one boy and one girl the boys name James Mark Lopez- Pierce and the girl will be Ellieth Lucy Lopez-Pierce i'm so happy i have those two monsters and now I'm marrying the girl of my dreams and well lets say this day is perfect we know the inns and outs of each other what we like what we don't like want we want to be what we don't want to be we gave each others speeches in the reception and well we headed off to the honeymoon and yes we did fool around a lot i had the time of my life with her and well i cant wait till we are both moms which is a month a way yup thats right she is 8 months pregnant i love her with all my heart but i cant even wait till that happens either im so excited she even says that im more excited then her well i am cause i need to see my little monsters of joy the only reason i call them that is because i know babies and there hell to raise i know that she knows that and she will have more patience than i will ever have ...

one month later ... babe push its alright **LIKE HELL IS ALRIGHT IT HURTS LIKE A BITCH FUCKKKKKKK IT HURTS SANTANA HELP **babe i wish i can help but i cant babe i wish i was then one that was pushing ** LIKE HELL YOU WISH YOU WERE PUSHING **but babe- **DONT BABE ME JUST HELP ME PUSH GOD DAM THIS SHIT HURTS LIKE A BITCH **okay okay push dear i love you okay James is out you just need Ellieth yup thats right she is having the babies *babies cry* babe you have them out look there beautiful oh my look san they have your skin and James has your hair he also has green eyes and your smile while Ellieth has my hair and eyes aww their adorable well hun i bet you were adorable too when you were younger oh shut up san ...

16 years later

hey James how was high school good mama how was work and wheres mom she at the studio and where Ellieth here mama i want you to meet my boyfriend Zack okay hi wait your mother is coming and yes im an old fart and my children are in high school they are both good students and have great respect for me and Britt which by the way she is beautiful as ever and is now walking through door hey babe oh hi children where James? here mom how are you good James thank you for asking and Ellieth how are you and may i ask who is this he is my boyfriend mom and i want you and mama to meet him okay very well lets get on with the chat ... and the rest is now history i love her and my new life and i love my children and now they are all grown up with families of their own and im proud of them and i as well add this **I LOVE MY WIFE BRITTANY S. PIERCE **i will always love the song that brought us together which is saturday night by 2 AM Club

**The End **

**A/N I hope you guys like it i will be writing other stories soon and again feel free to follow me on twitter mayaponce1**


End file.
